The Fullmetal Alchemist and The Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome is a sacrifice for The Day of Reckoning and is thus pulled into the world of Alchemy where she encounters the Elric brothers.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the outlined figure that was grinning at her. It just kept grinning as if it was observing her. "You'll be a fine sacrifice for the day of reckoning." it said. She spun around and saw a large gray gate looming over her. The gate doors had strange words and markings on them. She watched as it cracked up, peering into the darkness that lay beyond. Her eyes widened as she took a step back. Inside the gate a giant eye opened and stared at her. She screeched as tiny black hands reached for her. She turned and ran. It was no use. The tiny black hands grabbed ahold of her and pulled her inside. And then she woke up with a start.

She looked around the camp. Everyone was still sleeping. She took a deep breathe to calm her ragged breathing. "Just a nightmare." she whispered as she laid back down. Her troubled mind didn't allow her to sleep, instead she stayed up until Inuyasha began waking the others.

The group now traveled around feudal Japan, helping out villagers that needed the help. Wether it be demon exterminantion or aiding those who are sickly. The Shikon Jewel was complete and hung around Kagomes neck. She could hardly believe that it took them only a year to find all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku.

Miroku and Sango had gotten married a month later after his defeat, and now Sango was expecting a child in a eight months. The two of them couldn't be happier. Shippo had gone off with Sesshomaru to train to become a better kitsune and, surprisingly, become heir of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had grown distant from them. He hardly spoke to them and when he did it was quick and sweet. She tried talking to him, but he would brush her away or make up an excuse of some sort.

Kagome sighed as she glanced at Inuyasha. She was worried about him. How could she help him if he wouldn't lean on her? Why was he acting the way he is? To be honest, she was quite frustrated with his attitude. She stopped in the middle of the path, her hands curled into tight fists at her side.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked after noticed that her best friend had stopped walking.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Sit boy!" and down he went. Once he recovered he jumped back to his feet and threw a heated glare in her direction. Not a single insult came out of his mouth. Instead he turned his back and began walking again. "Sit boy!" she yelled. Kagome quickly approached his fallen form and planted her foot in the middle of his back. "Inuyasha! If you do not tell me what has you so distant and distracted these days, so help me you'll and the ground will become _very close_ friends." She removed her feet and he stood up.

"It's... nothing." he grumbled.

"Sit boy!"

"Damn it Kagome!"

"I can do this all day!" she snapped.

And that's how the next few hours went. Kagome consantly screaming for him to sit, Inuyasha kissing the dirt, and Sango and Miroku not interfering with their issues. It was well into the evening when Miroku noticed a sudden change in the wind. By this time, Inuyasha was face dirt in a deep crater and Kagome was huffing and puffing.

"Kagome... Inuyasha..." Sango slowly stood up to stare at the same thing Miroku was staring at.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground only to have his golden eyes widen in shock. "K-kagome..."

Kagome's anger faded into confusion. She looked up at Sango and Miroku who were looking at someone, or something, behind her. Slowly she turned around only to come face to face with what she hoped she'd never have to see in reality.

The giant gate she'd seen in her dream. Those gates that resembled a set of stone engraved with a mural. Her entire body froze and fear crept up her spine. Whatever this thing was doing here couldn't be good. Just like in her dream, the gate began to open. Kagome knew what was going to happen next, so she took off, hoping to get far away from that thing.

She didn't get far before they all shot out of the gate and took hold of her arms and legs, dragging her into the gate. Inuyasha and the others tried to fight off the small hands that held her, but failed.

"Kagome!" they screamed as she was pulled inside and the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, it was dark out. The moon was high in the sky, lighting the area around her. She clearly wasn't in the Feudal Era, it was too modern like. _"Am I home?"_ she thought as she forced herself up _. "Was it all a dream?"_ She made her way out of the alley way and sighed. _"I guess not."_ She did not recognize a single building from her home. It was much different from her time. She had no money and no shelter. Her backpack had been left behind along with her weapons, so now she was defenseless in a city that could be very dangerous.

She sighed as she roamed the city, she had nothing better to do after all. She roamed the city, taking random streets. How long she was out there, she didn't know. A few hours maybe. The moon was already beginning to sink and the sun was getting ready to peak over the horizon.

She kept her gaze to the ground, avoiding the eyes of the soldiers dressed in blue. She wasn't paying attention and ran straight into something hard. She stumbled back and held her head in her hands. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the thing she ran into said. Kagome looked up to come face to face with an armored person. He sounded like a young boy.

"N-no. It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." She smiled up at him. "I'm Kagome!"

"A-Alphonse Elric."

"Well, Alphonse, would you mind telling me where I am exactly? I'm a little lost." Something about this armored boy set her on edge. It was like he was there and at the same time he wasn't.

"You're in actually near Central Headquarters. HQ is just a few blocks over that way." Alphonse pointed off to the side.

"Ah. I see." She really didn't and he must have caught on to her terrible lying because he laughed.

"Have you never been in Central before?" he questioned her.

Kagome sighed. "No. This is my first time being here."

"Come on I'll show you around!" He took her wrist and dragged her off somewhere, giving her a tour of the city, despite it being so early in the morning. It was close to noon when they decided to stop by a small restaurant to eat.

"Ah, I have no money," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry! I'll pay." He said as he held the door open for her and ducked inside after her. The two of them sat at a table by a window that out looked the city.

"Hey Alphonse," Kagome said after a waitress took their order. "Why do you wear that armor?" she asked him. Alphonse visibly tensed, she noticed. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Maybe another time. Sorry." He said softly.

It was odd. A young boy wearing a suit of armor. He was obviously hiding something. As she sat there in her thoughts, she was unaware of the waitress set a plate of food in front of her.

"Kagome?" Alphonse waved a hand in front of her face. "Your food is going to get cold if you continue to space out like that."

She blinked and thanked him. She picked up her silverware and dug in. "Why didn't you get anything?" she asked. He tensed again.

"I-I wasn't hungry." he was lying she noted, but said nothing. As the two of them continued their tour around the city, she told him stories of her time with her friends, leaving out the part that they weren't human. She found that his boyish laugh mellifluous.

As the day ended, Kagome found herself rather exhausted. "Well, Alphonse, I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for the tour of the city. Let's hang out again!"

"Sure!" He waved goodbye as Kagome ran off in a random direction and then turned and headed back to HQ. "Brother must be worried."

Kagome made sure she was out of sight of Alphonse before slipping into an alleyway. She didn't have any money, so how could she afford a place to stay? She'd have to figure out how to shower before she began bothering people around her.

 _"I really don't want to have to resort to breaking and entering."_ She thought as she dug through the alleyway looking for at least a blanket to use for the night. As she ventured deeper into the alleyway, she discovered an old worn out couch leaning against the wall. It wasn't a bed, but it beat laying on the cold hard ground. _"I wonder if I'll see Alphonse tomorrow."_ she yawned as she settled herself onto the beat up couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest in attempt to keep herself warm and quickly fell asleep.

The next week went on like that. She was unable to find a place to shower and people around her were beginning to notice. Either Alphonse did too and was being and not saying anything or his sense of smell was off.

It was late one night when an incident happened. She was heading back to her 'home' when she saw a large man standing beside her couch. She was ready to tell him off when he turned to her and grinned. Kagome felt the fear crawl up her spine as the man stalked towards her. She took a few steps before turning and fleeing. She heard his footsteps pounding behind her and they were quickly catching up to her.

She urged herself to continue to ran as fast as she rounded a corner. Unfortunately, by that time, the man had caught up to her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, slamming her onto the ground. Her head hit the pavement and her vision became blurred. Blood mixed with her raven locks. Kagome groaned and stood back up on her feet. She held onto the wall for support as the world around her began to spin. The man before her became three, but she wasn't about to go down with out a fight.

He laughed as he lunged at her. Kagome managed to step to the side and attempted to swing her fist at him. That resulted his knife making contact with left arm. Blood poured from the wound as the man licked her blood off the blade. She huffed as she held onto her bleeding arm. The blood dripped between her fingers and onto the ground. He advanced towards her again, knife twirling in his hand. Just as he was about to hit her with it, a large stone fist that literally appeared from nowhere barreled into him, sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

She barely caught sight of a young boy running towards her. His golden hair and matching golden eyes were the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious.

 _She dreamed that she was in the Feudal Era. Everyone was happy. Sango and Miroku were happily married and expecting a baby, Kagome and Inuyasha were in love with each other. Kikyo was but a distant memory in the back of Inuyasha's mind. All that matter was the one before him. Kagome. Not Kikyo._

 _The scene shifted and Kagome and Inuyasha were strolling through a field of various types of flower, hands clasped together. He turned to her, taking her other hand in his. "Kagome."_

 _"What is it?" she asked looking up at him in quizzically._

 _Inuyasha gripped her hand and pulled her close to him. He leaned towards her. "Kagome Higurashi. Will you marry me?"_

 _Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed him back so she could look into his golden eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head. Her hands went to her mouth to cover up a sob. Happiness filled her entire being. Everything was perfect._

 _But then his face twisted into a smirk. "That's what you want me to ask you right?" Kagome's tear suddenly stopped as she stared at him with wide brown eyes. He let loose a laugh. "You're an idiot. You think that I actually love you? That I'd actually want to spend my life with you?"_

 _Tears fell from her eyes again, only they were tears of sadness. "Why...?"_

 _"I never loved you. It was always Kikyo. It will always be Kikyo." The said woman approached Inuyasha's side. He wrapped his arms around the undead priestess. "You are just a reincarnation. A copy cat of the real thing." And with that he kissed her. Kagome felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces._

Her eyes snapped open, a single tear fell from her eye. "Just a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome wiped the stray tear that slid down her cheek and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her injured arm had been neatly wrapped. The room she was stationed in was plain. White walls, plain, dark brown carpet, a table that rested in the middle of the room, a desk in the corner of the room and a large window out looking Central. Her mind wondered back to her dream. He had told her he loved her, but she knew that he still loved Kikyo. He always would. She couldn't compete with her, after all they were past lovers torn apart by Naraku.

She desperately wanted to be more than friends with Inuyasha. She didn't want him to feed her lies the way he did because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She yearned for her love to be returned, not for it to be one sided. She sighed. She recalled every time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. When she saw him with her, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach and her heart shattered into pieces. She felt as if the world had collapsed. But only then did she realize that he was er whole world, and she was completely in love with every aspect of him.

She didn't want to love Inuyasha anymore. She wanted her fragile heart to be free from him iron grasp. He had been the love of her life, and she just wasn't his. Inuyasha taught her that love can be an amazing and beautiful thing. But he also taught her that love would keep her up at midnight crying softly to herself, wondering how much more pain someone can endure. She kept telling herself that he never loved her at all because is was a far less terrifying a prospect than all the possibility that you did, perhaps he had at one point, and for no particular reason, he stopped.

The door to the room she was in suddenly slammed open, ripping the priestess from her thoughts. In barged in Alphonse Elric, dressed in his usual armor. "Yo!" she grinned at him, lifting a hand in a small wave.

"Kagome!" he suddenly wailed upon seeing her. "Are you okay!? Brother told me what happened and Hawkeye wouldn't let me in to see you!" Alphonse reached out and pulled Kagome into his armored body. Her head smacked against the metal, but she ignored the the throbbing that began in her head. She smiled as he continued crying and telling her how worried he was. she pressed her ear to the cool metal. Usual she'd hear the rustle of clothing, and sometimes, a heartbeat.

"Alphonse you'll smother her to death if you don't release her." A feminine voice said from the doorway. Instantly she was pushed back onto the bed and Alphonse was apologizing. Kagome did her best to reassure him that it was okay and she'll be fine. After Alphonse managed to pull himself together, the blonde woman approached her bedside. "I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"Kagome Higurashi, a friend of Alphonse's." she smiled and shook the woman's hand. For a moment she thought it was her who saved her, but remembered that it had been a male with golden eyes that saved her.

"We've heard a lot about you from Alphonse. Ever since he met you, that was all he could talk about." She glanced at the suddenly silent suit of armor.

"Oh where is the boy who saved me? I wanted to thank him."

"Brother is reporting to Colonel Mustang. Don't worry, he'll come. Last night when he came to HQ, your arm was covered in blood and he was very worried. In fact, he insisted on bandaging your wound, to make sure you would be okay." Alphonse explained to her.

"Oh. I see." Her hand rested on the bandaged arm and a small smile found its way onto her face. "How sweet." Kagome pulled the bed sheets back and stood on her feet. "I am starving!"

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Alphonse you let your brother know where we went." The boy saluted Riza as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Ms Hawkeye-" "Riza is fine." "Riza then, u-um... I don't know how to ask this without sounding crazy, but how come Alphonse doesn't have a heartbeat?"

The woman nearly faltered in her steps. How could she possibly know that Alphonse didn't have a body? Or maybe she doesn't know. "That is something you'll have to ask Alphonse himself."

Kagome nodded. "Alright." She made a mental note to ask Alphonse about that when she got a chance. Several moments later, Kagome was sitting across Riza enjoy a nice meal. Around her sat soldiers all dressed in the same blue uniform. As she bit into the soft bread, a man with glasses slid in beside her.

"Yo Hawkeye!" he greeted with a large grin.

"Hughs." she nodded. "Roy is looking for you. Who's your friend?"

Kagome quickly swallowed the chunk of bread she had in her mouth and offered the man a smile of her own. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Maes Hughs!" the two of them shook hands. In the matter of seconds, Hughs had whipped out a photo of his adorable daughter and began gushing about her to the priestess he just met. Riza sighed as she stood up and left the two of them alone. She had heard enough about Major Hughs beloved daughter.

On her way out she ran into Alphonse and his brother Edward. "Hawkeye have you see-"

"She's over there with Major Hughs." She stepped around the two boys and headed to Mustangs office. Alphonse took the lead and headed for the table where Kagome and Hughs were sitting. Kagome glanced up and caught the sight of the armored boy. Kagome smiled at him as he and a blonde boy sat across from them.

"Kagome this is my brother Edward."

Kagome looked at Edward. Her brown eyes clashed with his intense golden gaze. Pain flashed across her face for the briefest of seconds. Those golden eyes reminded her so much of Inuyasha. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Edward.

Kagome smiled at Edward, reminding herself this was not the Feudal Era and Inuyasha was not here. "I'm Kagome. I wanted to thank you for saving me!"

"N-no problem." He blushed and looked away from her.

"About that..." Alphonse looked at the priestess sitting across from him. "Why were you out on the streets so late? If you had been indoors, something like that couldn't have happened."

Kagome's smile fell as she let out a sigh. "You caught me. I haven't had a place to stay since I arrived here. I've been crashing on an old worn down couch in an alleyway."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Kagome didn't answer, her gaze had fallen to the table. She refused to look up and meet the eyes of any of them.

Edward cleared his throat. "Mustang won't mind if she stays with us. I mean we're hardly ever here anyways." Edward grinned at Kagome.

"That's a great idea brother!" Alphonse agreed. "She could help Colonel with his paperwork or do other small things around headquarters."

Edward stood up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out the doors of the mess hall. Alphonse trailed behind them.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Edward dragged her through the halls of Central Headquarters.

"You're going to need some new clothes right?" Alphonse answered. "You've been wearing the same outfit since we met."

"You don't have to do that." Kagome complained.

"Shut up and get in the car." Edward said. As he held the door open for her, she caught the sight of a metal beneath the glove he wore.

Kagome complained, but climbed in the backseat of the car, followed by Edward and then Alphonse. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Elric brothers buying the things Kagome would need.

After they returned, the boys led her to the room they were staying in. Edward handed her a bag and showed her to the bathroom where Kagome took a much needed shower. She let out a blissful sigh as the hot water met her skin.

She didn't know how long she was in there, but when she got out Edward was sprawled across his bed, a book covering his face and Alphonse was no where to be seen. The room was littered with books, each one had a strange symbol on the front.

"Alchemy?" she questioned as she picked one off the floor.

"Have you never heard of Alchemy?" Edward's voice made her jump and the book fell to the floor.

"N-no."

Edward sat up and crossed his legs and began explaining what Alchemy was. Kagome seated herself at the desk and listened to him speak. As he finished speaking, Alphonse entered the room.

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in exchange. To obtain something with equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange." he said.

"I see..." Kagome mumbled. "Hey Edward."

"What?"

"Why do you have a metal arm?" she asked. Edward visibly stiffened. "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just happened to notice the metal when we were getting in the car. I'm also a little curious as to why Alphonse doens't have a heartbeat... or an aura for that matter. Yet he's talking and walking like a normal human being."

The two of them had grown quite.

"We stepped on god's territory and now we're paying for it." Edward whispered.

"Edward lost an arm and a leg. And I," Alphonse took the helmet off his armour. "I lost my whole body."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know. I shouldn't have pried."

"You would have found out sooner or later." Edward ruffled her hair. "Anyway I'll be back later. I've got to talk to Mustang." He left the room.

"Our father left us a long time ago and later our mother died. We tried to bring her back using Human Transmutation, forbidden alchemy. Edward lost his arm and I lost my body. He bound my soul to a suit of armour at the cost of his leg." Alphonse explained to her.

"That makes all my problems seem minor." Kagome said softly.

"What's an Aura?" Alphonse asked her. "You mentioned it earlier."

"It's the flow of life energy around one's body. Everyone has one, but not everyone can sense them. Your Aura is faint. It's there but at the same time it isn't. It's probably because your soul is one with that armour."

The door swung open, interrupting Kagome and Alphonse's converstation. In the doorway stood Edward and another man with black hair.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"King Bradley wants an audience with Kagome."


End file.
